Kurimu Terasumi
Kurimu Terasumi is a character in Kakegurui Midari. She's a first-year student and leader of a shady group of delinquents who are causing various issues in the academy. Appearance She has light (red on an artwork) hair, seperated bangs and also two long pigtails with an X-hairclip. She wears her uniform quite open as well and appears to wear a striped bikini top under it. Personality While seeming very nice and friendly at first, Kurimu can become rude and uncooperative very quickly, especially if someone tries to stop her fun. She's extremely selfish and interested in money and is willing to use any means to get it. As a leader, she presents herself as very strong and intimidating towards others, casually flipping people off and threatening violence, while still acting cheerful and cutesy. However, she's not as scary as she may initially appear. While she owns a gun, she's not actually ready to kill, a fact that infuriates Midari. Moreover, after seeing her crazy side Kurimu gets shocked and nervous, revealing to be less confident than she looked like. Kakegurui Midari After Ayame is officially admitted into the Beautification Council, Midari and she meet up with Kurimu to collect 17 million yen she still has to pay. As members of the council, it's their duty to deal with this type of students and make sure they pay their debts. Kurimu initially greets them cordially, but when Midari goes to the point she straight up refuses, uninterested even in solving the issue with a gamble. However, when one of the delinquents pushes Ayame, she accidentally falls on her own suitcase, revealing the huge amount of money she's carrying around. This catches everyone's attention. Ayame is scared, but Midari calmy suggests to gamble: if Kurimu wins, she'll get Ayame's money; if she loses, she will pay 17 million yen to them. Kurimu accepts and takes a gun out of her bag, proposing a special game of Russian Roulette; Ayame will be her opponent. After Kurimu's turn, when Midari questions the authenticity of the game, insinuating there is no bullet loaded, she immediately shoots, narrowly missing them. Ayame is clearly frightened and wants none of it. To her surprise, Midari is ecstatic. This is the first time she experiences a game of Russian Roulette and she's intrigued by the immense risk it poses. Since Ayame is too afraid to shoot herself, Midari makes her point the gun at her head instead. At this point, Ayame notices that Kurimu looks upset. Kurimu then tries to accused them of cheating, saying that it should have finally shot someone. When no bullet comes out after four attempts, Midari takes the gun from Ayame's hand and tries to shoot Kurimu, but it turns out to be empty. Kurimu was, in fact, cheating in an attempt to scare them and get the money, taking advantage of her knowledge of guns. The only bullet inside was the one she shot at them to pretend the game was legit. When the truth is revealed, Midari is furious and screams at her, calling her trash and criticizing her lack of guts, but Kurimu is too horrified to react. Before Midari leaves, she notes that she was really hoping to die. Later, Kurimu meets up with Nana Ootori. Category:Female characters Category:Kakegurui Midari characters Category:Female Manga only Characters